particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talmoria
|} Talmoria, officially the United Commonwealth of Talmoria and Aslistan is a nation on the western coast of Dovani. The nation is bordered to the north and west by Statrica, to the southeast by Utembo, and to the south by colonies of Luthori. Talmoria has often been dominated by other powers throughout its history, even after it gained independence from Likatonia. Talmoria is one of the least developed nations on Terra and is generally ignored in world affairs. Talmoria is a constitutional dual-monarchy. The monarch of Talmoria is also simultaneously the monarch of Aslistan. Talmoria proper is composed of three provinces, while Aslistan is composed of two provinces. The commonwealth is very diverse, and is home to many ethnic groups and religions. Aside from foreign domination, Talmoria has struggled with political instability, military regimes, and corruption. History .]] Early Talmoria In the year 2107 explorers from Likatonia discovered the land of Talmoria. The time of the land's discovery was quite late in regards to the time in which the nations of northern Dovani were colonized. At the time of the Likatonian discovery, the land of Talmoria was largely populated by the Asli and other native groups, such as the Zaqraani and Rajisthani. To the south of Talmoria proper, lay the great Asli Sultanate, however, it was in a period of great decline at this point. Three years after the discovery of Talmoria, the Likatonians established a colony at Sandos in Polsden, known now as Wondersea. Isolation & Queranzariah After the colonization of Talmoria, the region became isolated and rarely took part in international affairs. Even after the end of colonial rule and achieving independence, the nation remained distant from the rest of the world. The most well known part of Talmoria's history is during the Democratic Empire period, which existed from 2643 to 2729. At that time, the nation was a monarchy led by the Hemmingway Dynasty, aristocracy from Likatonia whose family played a major role in the colonial period. Towards the end of this period, Queranzariah was on a rise in the country among the Asli, and as a result, radical Queranzo-fascist parties formed, particularly Kalimat Allah. It was this party that led to the dismantling of the empire and the creation of the Asli Republic of Talmoria, a short-lived transitional nation. After this came the Queranz Emirate of Asliland, formed in 2735. This Queranz nation was marked by radical laws and very few freedoms. Not long after its creation, thousands of Zaqraani and Rajisthani were expelled from Asliland and any that remained had few or no rights. End of the Emirate In 2754, the existence of the Queranz Emirate of Asliland was over and the Talmorian Nationalist Party created the Grand Duchy of Talmoria. Looking to Talmoria's Hulstrian influences, Franz I was declared Grand Duke. Many of the government establishments and positions took up Hulstrian names and Hulstrian also became the official language. During Talmoria's early isolated period, the nation had many influences from the Hulstrian cultures in the north; and there were influences by the culture of Lourenne, leading to the status of Lourennian as a recognized language in 2755. The Nationalists also set up Talmoria to hold its first democratic elections 2758 where the people would elect a Governor-General. Return of Islam to Talmoria Shortly after the Nationalists held their first democratic elections in Talmoria, Kalimat Allah returned to Talmoria. For a decade after it renounced the Hulstrian ruling party, the political scene of the nation was tensely quiet. This silence broke in 2769 when the leadership of the Hulstrian ruling party vanished. Many suspected foul play on the behalf of the Kalimat Allah. With the disappearance of the Nationalists, the Kalimat Allah returned the country to Queranz rule. However, the fortunes of Queranzist rule took a turn for the worst once more and democracy returned yet again. Rebirth of a Nation Following the 2914 elections, which were won by the National Imperial Party, the politics of Talmoria collapsed. The National Imperial Party, like many other parties in Talmoria, vanished, leaving an empty legislative assembly and no politics of any sort. Talmoria was effectively in anarchy. However, in 2918 the People's National Democratic Party formed, vowing to rebuild Talmoria. As the only political party in Talmoria at the time, the party took all 170 seats in the 2918 elections, something that was repeated once more in 2919. National Transition Following the 2961 elections and the dissolution of the Talmorian Hosian Party, the Arbeid Party gained full control of the nation, this period comprises of the current transition into the Arbeid Pary's "Constitutional Monarchy Social Democracy". Soon, the party introduced legislation dramatically changing the established state. The party reinstated the original Suid-Talmorian "Prince's Flag". The party also enacted new economic and laws governing morality, effectively creating a social democratic republic. Nobility Titles Act was passed, introducing peerage and a monarchist structure to the republic. Moves were also made to solidify Talmorian culture, sport, and language. Finally, on March 2965, the Monarchy Act was passed, turning the nation into the "Koninkryk van Suid Talmoria". Koninkryk van Suid-Talmoria On July, 2964, a motion was brought into the Assembly to become a monarchy and appoint a royal family. The proposal was widely accepted, and the House of Diederichdam was selected to become the royal family. On March, 2965, the proposal was adopted into law, and the head of state became His Majesty King Rien, and the official name of the nation became the Koninkryk van Suid-Talmoria. The government remained elected, however only one party existed and was ever elected in the early years, the Arbeid Party. The government ruled in a strange combination, with a centralized, highly regulated and mostly state owned economy, permissive civil rights, monarchist, and pro motive of the peerage system and ethnic superiority of white Talmorians. Gert de Boer was the first Prime Minister, serving from 2965 to the present. The Nationalist Revolution On January 3007, Talmoria, again in a state of anarchy, saw the Nationalist Party of Talmoria emerge between the protests. The Party came to the Talmorian people with a speech of a new start for Talmoria, with the slogan: "Talmoria for Talmorians". The party, constituted by a lusophone-speaking minority of the country, wanted to abolish the monarchy, proclaiming the Republic of Talmoria, giving to the citizens civil liberties and rights of organization, mainly about the formation of new parties. In October 3007, the country descended again in anarchy. Anarchy reigned until the arrival of the radical feminists in the next few centuries. The Queranzists left in droves, pushed out by the feminists. The feminists ruled until they were overthrown by Dr. Nathan Britt and The Freedom Party in 3313. The Freedom Party installed republican democracy and ruled the Hosian nation alongside the Libertarian Party in a libertarian/conservative fashion. Resurgence After many quiet years, where the country was renamed the Feline Protectorates of Talmoria, two new political parties formed: the Talmorian Social Democrats and the Conservative Party of Talmoria in 3514, despite the Grand Emperor being a Social Democrat. In elections that year, the Conservatives gained the upper hand and set about removing Talmoria from various international treaties, like the Law of the Sea and the Terran Olympic Association. However, in the October 3516 elections, the Social Democrats gained a super majority with over two thirds of the then Imperial Council filled by Social Democrats singled the beginning of the end for the Conservatives, with bill after bill reforming Talmoria back into the Republic of old. After the Conservative Party folded, the Talmorian Social Democrats were left to govern alone with President Jaffar Karim rebranding the party as the Talmorian Freedom Party. In 3520, a new party, the Talmorian Dream Party emerged. The Nordenburg Era Following the dissolution of Federation of Talmoria in 3562, the nation fell into a brief period of fighting and instability. However the country was quickly reunited by a general named Matthaeus Herzog-Rählert. Herzog-Rählert declared Talmoria a monarchy and installed himself on the throne as Emperor Matthaeus I. After assuming the throne, he changed the name of his house to Nordenburg after his hometown. The reign of Matthaeus I was marked by violence and instability. Ethnic Zaqraami, Rajasthani, and Asli often clashed with the Emperor’s Hulstrian minority. The majority Zaqraami and Rajasthani felt oppressed and underrepresented in the new government. This led to massive revolts in the early years of Matthaeus I ’s reign. The revolts all met bloody ends. Thousands of Zaqraami and Rajasthani were killed in the revolts and for this reason Matthaeus I was nicknamed the “Blood King”. Succesive Nordenburg monarchs would rule over Talmoria with an iron fist. Geography & Climate At 938,300 km², Talmoria is the Dovani's smallest country. It lies under Rasten Mountains Range at west, Huotet Plateau on north and above Gulf St. Sebastian on south. Talmoria is mountainous in the north part from west to east, where Mount Patorale, Talmoria's highest peak, is situated. To the south and east are the Great Lakes of, respectively, Lake Maumba and Lake Tamanzuke (the continent's deepest lake, known for its unique species of fish). South-east Talmoria Basin comprises a large plateau, with plains and arable land. The southern shore is hot and humid. There are also many scattered desserts. Talmoria contains many large and ecologically significant wildlife parks. The government of Talmoria through its department of tourism has embarked on a campaign to promote the St. Peter water falls in the southwestern region of Polsden as one of Talmoria's main tourist destinations. The St. Peter Falls are the second highest in Dovani. Climate Talmoria has a oceanic climate. In the highlands, temperatures range between -10 and 15 °C during cold and hot seasons respectively. The rest of the country has temperatures rarely falling lower than 10 °C. The hottest period extends between May and September (28–37 °C) while the coldest period occurs between November and January (8–11 °C /). The climate is cool in high mountainous regions. Talmoria has two major rainfall regions. One is uni-modal (December–February) and the other is bi-modal (October–December and March–May). The former is experienced in south-central, and south-east parts of the country, and the latter is found to the north-east and north-west. As this country lies near the equator, the climate is hot and humid. The easterlies winds cause rainfall in the southern coastal region. Government & Politics See also: Politics of Talmoria Talmoria is a constitutional monarchy. Government powers in Talmoria are divided between the King and his legislature. The legal system of Talmoria is civil law, strongly influenced, as is the institutional framework. The King, in addition to being the commander in chief of the armed forces, has the procedural duty of appointing the Chancellor (Kanzler) with the consent of the largest party in the legislature, and has some influence on foreign policy. The Chancellor (Kanzler) is the Head of Government and as such has vast power over all government policies, however the King reserves the right to veto any legislation as well as the ability to dismiss the Chancellor at will. The government is headed by the Chancellor, who has one deputy minister and 12 ministers in charge of particular sectors of activity. The executive branch is responsible for proposing legislation and a budget, executing the laws, and guiding the foreign and internal policies of the nation. The legislature (The Kaiserlichen Senat) is a unicameral legislative body. The number of The Kaiserlichen Senat members is 500; they are all elected by popular vote to serve four-year terms. The sessions of the The Kaiserlichen Senat take place from 15 January to 15 July, and from 15 September to 15 December. Talmoria has a three-tiered judicial system, made up of the Royal Judiciary Court, Provincial courts, and Municipal courts. The Royal Judiciary Court rules on matters regarding the Constitution. In addition there are misdemeanor courts, commercial courts and administrative courts. Law enforcement in Talmoria is the responsibility of the Talmorian police force, which is under the control of the Ministry of Interior, Local Authorities and Immigration. Administrative subdivisions Talmoria is divided into five provinces, four on the coast of St. Sebastian Gulf and one in middle of Talmoria. Ninety-nine counties, each with at least one council, have been created to further increase local authority; the councils are also known as local government authorities. There are 99 councils operating in 99 counties; 22 are urban and 92 are rural. The 22 urban units are further classified as city councils, municipal councils or town councils. Talmoria's regions are: Category:Nations Category:Talmoria